


MatsuHana 4 (New Years Special)

by ShadowDahlia



Series: Haikyuu College Au on Insta [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Hanamaki Takahiro, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Clubbing, M/M, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Matsukawa Issei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDahlia/pseuds/ShadowDahlia
Summary: When Makki let out a surprised whine, Mattsun grinned quietly,"Someone‘s getting it on in the stall next to us..."
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu College Au on Insta [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930300
Comments: 5
Kudos: 354





	MatsuHana 4 (New Years Special)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Haikyuu College au on Insta, you can find it [here](https://www.instagram.com/haikyuu_college.au/?hl=de).  
> If you haven‘t read my au, there might be parts of this work you don’t understand.

It was New Years Eve and the university threw a huge party in a club nearby. 

It was already 10pm, but Mattsun and Makki only arrived now at the party because the latter took years to chose an outfit. In the end he chose a white see through crop top so that the piercings on his upperbody were visible and black jeans. 

It drove Mattsun crazy, but he held back since Makki really didn’t want to miss the party.

When they arrived at the table of their friends, all eyes were immediately on Makki.

"Well... Hello there!" Oikawa beamed, being tipsy so that he gave Makki a long hug.

"I didn’t know you had so many piercings, Makki!" he then added, eyes wide open.

"I have even more," the pink haired male replied, grinning smugly.   
Oikawa‘s eyes widened even more as he answered,  
"Amazing."

Trying to get a closer look at Makki‘s nipple piercings, Oikawa slightly bent down.

"Can I touch them?" he asked fascinated. 

Knowing that Mattsun wasn’t the jealous or possessive type, Makki grinned,  
"Sure, touch them all you want."

Oikawa‘s hands immediately found their way underneath Makki’s crop top, fumbling around with his piercings carefully. As Makki realized that Iwaizumi was staring at Oikawa with a death glare, he grinned even more.

"Oikawa, you can be a bit rougher if you want," Makki said, eyeing Iwaizumi in a mocking manner. 

The tipsy idiot Oikawa was, he rubbed Makki’s nipples even more, not caring that he was in the middle of a club. And Makki was obviously also the last person on earth caring about that. 

This continued for a quite a while until Mattsun, who had been eyeing Makki with a lustful gaze before, stepped in. Getting closer to his boyfriend, he whispered into Makki‘s ear,  
"I think Iwa is angry enough now, baby boy."

Looking over to his friend, Makki realized that Iwaizumi was fuming. It made him and Mattsun laugh internally.

"Oikawa... I really need a drink now," Makki then said, faking being apologetic. 

Oikawa then slowly removed his fingers from Makki’s upperbody and stumbled back a few steps.

"You know, I might want to pierce my nipples too now," the brunette explained.

"You have my full support, Oiks," Makki smiled while patting Oikawa‘s shoulder a few times. 

Afterwards he and Mattsun left to go to the bar in order to really get a drink this time.  


When they came back Oikawa and Iwaizumi were gone, however, Kunimi, Kindaichi, Suga and Daichi were sitting at the table now.

After slurping on his drink loudly, Makki asked,  
"Where’s Oikawa?"

As if he couldn’t guess where he was.

"When we got here from the dance floor Oikawa was already gone," Suga replied, shrugging his shoulders. The others just nodded and agreed.

"Seeing that you two got drinks makes me think I need another one too. Daichi, are you also coming?" Suga then asked, Oikawa long forgotten. They knew he could care for himself, he wasn’t a baby.

"Yeah, I‘ll go with you," Daichi then replied. Not even a second later, Kindaichi added,  
"Kunimi and I will also come."

Being left alone again, Makki and Mattsun sat down, occupying the table.

"You know... Your outfit really drives me crazy," Mattsun groaned into Makki‘s ear, putting his hand around his boyfriend‘s waist who sat next to him. 

Makki started to smile and turned his head towards Mattsun. Being only a centimeter away from his boyfriend‘s lips, he whispered back,  
"That might’ve been the reason why I chose this."

Not even hesitating a second, Mattsun pushed his lips onto Makki’s in a very aggressive way. Because of Makki’s outfit, Mattsun was so pent up that he could go at it the whole night even though him and Makki already did it all afternoon long. But when it came to his boyfriend, Mattsun didn’t have any limits.

Pulling Makki onto his lap, Mattsun was finally able to play with his boyfriend‘s piercings. Makki let out a moan when Mattsun started touching his nipples. 

Mattsun‘s touches were really different from Oikawa‘s before so that the pink haired male was turned on immediately.

As Mattsun also pushed his tongue into Makki’s mouth, the smaller male couldn’t help but to start grinding on his boyfriend‘s crotch.

However, their moment was interrupted when the others came back and Kunimi commented,  
"Ew."

Stopping their little action Mattsun and Makki both looked at their friends before Suga grinned,  
"The restroom is just around the corner."

Grabbing Makki‘s ass tightly to secure him in his grip, Mattsun stood up. His boyfriend let out a surprised yelp, but Mattsun didn’t pay attention to that. Thanking Suga with a smug grin on his face, Mattsun carried his boyfriend to the restrooms.

Half of the club was looking at the two of them curiously, but they both didn’t care. 

They were Makki and Mattsun after all, they never gave a fuck about anything.

After pushing the bathroom stall open, Mattsun finally put Makki down again. 

Fishing a small package of lube and a condom out Makki‘s backpocket, Mattsun immediately pushed his boyfriend‘s pants down.

"So eager," the pink haired male moaned as he saw that Mattsun also freed his cock already.

"Just do it, I don’t need preparation," Makki then moaned again, while turning around to face the wall.

"Are you sure?" Mattsun asked, only slightly concerned because his lust was much bigger than the doubt.

"We did it for 4 hours this afternoon, I’m still loose as hell," Makki replied, spreading his ass cheeks apart to give Mattsun proof. 

Sliding his finger over Makki’s soft and used asshole, Mattsun groaned,  
"Damn, you’re right baby boy. Made for my cock..."

Quickly putting the condom on and pouring some lube on his cock, Mattsun grew impatient.

"I‘m going in, baby boy," he whispered as he lined himself up.

When a high pitched moan came from Makki, Mattsun finally pushed in all the way in one movement.

Thanks to all the fucking this afternoon, Makki also didn’t feel the need to get adjusted so he immediately pushed himself back and forth on Mattsun‘s dick. 

Mattsun let out a little huff and whispered,  
"So impatient."

Staring to move, Mattsun began longing for more friction. 

The noisy person Makki was, he moaned even louder, not caring that someone could’ve heard him.

Beginning to fuck his boyfriend harder against the wall, Mattsun let out a few groans.

"Your ass feels amazing, baby boy," he moaned while beginning to suck on Makki’s neck. He didn’t do it because he was the possessive type; Mattsun left marks because Makki always wanted him to. Makki wanted everyone to know how good he got fucked every single day.  
Not that everyone already knew that from hearing them on the dorm‘s hallway all the time.

Mattsun continued to fuck into his moaning boyfriend hard, making the bathroom stall rattle violently. 

This went on until Mattsun suddenly heard a quiet whimper from the stall next to them. 

Slowing down his thrusts and covering Makki’s mouth with his hands, Mattsun tried hearing the voice next door clearer. 

When Makki let out a surprised whine, Mattsun grinned quietly,  
"Someone‘s getting it on in the stall next to us..."

Having heard that, Makki could feel himself even growing harder. This was as close as he‘d ever gotten to real exhibitionism.

When Makki and Mattsun heard another muffled whimper from the stall next to them, both of them started smiling smugly. They knew who was getting it on next door. 

Mattsun was the first one to speak and teased,  
"Yo, Oikawa. Does Iwa‘s dick make you feel good?"

As a response Makki and Mattsun heard a muffled sob, nothing else.

"Ahhh- Iwa- Don‘t make poor Oikawa cry too much," Makki then moaned, also participating in the teasing.

After a few seconds of silence, they finally heard Iwaizumi groan,  
"He likes it rough, listen."

Makki and Mattsun heard a loud slap of skin and the wall rattling, while Oikawa whined even more.

"Poor Oiks," Mattsun grinned sarcastically, not knowing that Oikawa actually enjoyed everything thoroughly, being pressed against the wall in the extract same position as Makki, trapped in between Iwa and the stall with a thick cock splitting him apart.

"He‘s fine," Iwaizumi grunted, starting to fuck into Oikawa again, making the wall rattle. 

Feeling that, Mattsun, whose own cock was still burried deeply in Makki‘s hole, then slowly started moving once more, making his boyfriend moan again.

"Yo, Iwa. It’s almost 12. We don’t want to miss the fireworks, do we? Bet I can make Makki come faster than you can Oikawa," Mattsun then teased one more time, rolling his hips for more friction. 

Between Makki‘s loud moans he almost didn’t hear that Iwa answered,  
"Bet I can."

And then the wall started rattling even more and loud cries from Oikawa filled the room.

Mattsun grinned and then also picked up his speed, fucking Makki against the same wall as Iwa did Oikawa.

The bet was on.

While Mattsun fucked Makki hard, he hit all the right spots in his boyfriend, making the pink haired male moan like he had never moaned before. 

Part of the reason was probably also the fact that Oikawa and Iwaizumi heard him getting fucked into oblivion and that alone really satisfied almost every need in him.

"Moan louder, baby boy... Show them how good I fuck you," Mattsun then groaned into Makki‘s ear. The pink haired male immediately obliged, moaning,  
"Ahhhh - Mattsun - your cock is amazing. Ahhhh - harder."

Satisfied with Makki‘s moans, Mattsun attacked his boyfriend‘s neck again, leaving even more marks. He already anticipated how good it would look later with Makki’s see through shirt, the marks for everyone to see.

After a while Mattsun almost blended Iwaizumi and Oikawa‘s noises from the next stall out, if it wasn’t for Oikawa suddenly crying,  
"S-Sir, l-let me c-come."

Surprised Mattsun‘s eyes widened a bit and he replied out of breath,  
"Damn, he really calls you Sir."

"Of course he does... I tamed him," Iwa replied from the other side, skin slapping getting even louder.

Mattsun guessed that Iwaizumi must’ve picked his speed up. He knew that he was right when Oikawa let out another deafening cry,  
"Ahhhh- n-need to come, S-Sir."

"Then do it," Iwa replied out of breath.

Being too focused on the other two, Mattsun almost forgot about the bet. 

Realizing that Iwa and Oikawa were close, Mattsun quickly grabbed Makki‘s cock and pumped it in the same pace as fucking into him.

"N-not so fast!" he moaned desperately as Mattsun touched both of his ends.

"Sorry baby boy, we have to win this," Mattsun just replied, continuing chasing his orgasm.

It didn’t take long for Mattsun to feel like he was about to burst any second. Triumphantly, he continued fucking into Makki, who was also close.

Not even a minute later, Mattsun came into the condom while Makki shot his seeds against the wall. 

Mattsun almost wanted to shout victory, if it wasn’t for Oikawa and Iwaizumi also panting heavily and releasing themselves.

Mattsun rode out of his orgasm slowly and afterwards carefully pulled out, making Makki whine from the loss. 

Normally going one round was not enough for them, but they didn’t want to miss the fireworks.

"Damn, did we really all come at the same time?" Mattsun grinned, throwing his condom away before zipping his pants again.

"Yeah," Iwaizumi replied from the other side.

"Looks like we have a good chemistry," Mattsun then smiled smugly, while helping Makki dress again. He was pretty much drained from how fast Mattsun made him come.

"Come on, baby boy. We have to wash ourselves a bit," the black haired male whispered, leading Makki to the sink and helping him washing his hands.

A few minutes later Oikawa came stumbling out of the stall, his black tights underneath his skirt completely ripped.

"Did Iwa‘s monster cock destroy you again?" Mattsun asked in a mocking manner. 

Oikawa looked up to him tiredly, touched his abused butt and pouted,  
"I can still feel Iwachan inside! It’s Makki’s fault! He let me touch his piercings."

"Only because you wanted to," Makki smiled, knowing that he really had fed Oikawa to the sharks with his action earlier.

A second later Iwa finally came out of the stall, also wanting to refresh himself a bit. 

Wanting to tease Iwaizumi, Mattsun asked Makki,  
"Oikawa‘s moans were really hot. Maybe we should ask him to join us sometime, don’t you think, baby boy?"

Makki started to laugh loudly while Iwaizumi just sent Mattsun a death glare. 

Oikawa on the other hand was too fucked out of his mind to even respond.

Well, at least they wouldn’t miss the fireworks now.


End file.
